1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices which provide location identification and in particular to a device which senses acceleration to determine position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been employed in the past for determining the position of moving bodies on earth, such as on ships, aircraft, and road vehicles. One method in the past has been with celestial navigation techniques. However, celestial navigation is not sufficiently fast and accurate for military needs. Loran navigation is employed, using radio waves and triangularization. However, loran may not be feasible for determining position during war, and radio transmitters can be destroyed. Global positioning systems rely on satellites. Satellites can be destroyed being war time.
Accelerometers of various types have been employed in the past to determine the amount of acceleration of various vehicles. However, accelerometers have not been employed for positioning.